It's My Turn to Shine
by darkmoonlight11
Summary: Its eleven years after the end of Shadow Star and now Anna wants to break out into the world. Cayden is way overprotective and she knows she'll never be able to go to a normal school without a fight. Once she's there what will happen? Friends, boys, first love, demons, guns, and death. She'll have to protect her secret to protect her friends or she could lose everything she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so ever since I finished Shadow Star I've been thinking of writing a sequel. But I wasn't sure when I'd do it or what it would be about. But people have still been favoriting and reading Shadow Star, so I thought why not?**

** I'm still not sure if I'm going to write a sequel, but I thought I'd upload this chapter and see if you guys like it or not. If I did continue the story I would either make it completely in Anna's point of view or change it between Anna and Landon, and then have other character's POV when necessary. **

**The story is set eleven years later and they are both sixteen years old. Cayden is super overprotective and they kind of hate it, but they live with it because they know he loves them. But, Anna wants to go to school. They've been home schooled all their life and already have a high school education, but Anna wants the whole school experience and she wants to make some friends. Let's just say that Cayden isn't too happy about this. **

**I kinda sorta have an idea of what I want to happen in this story, but it's not set in stone or anything. If you guys like this and want me to continue, feel free to give me any ideas in a review or PM me and I'll consider incorporating that into the story. I hope you guys enjoy the pilot/first chapter of It's My Turn to Shine! Darkmoonlight11 :)**

* * *

**Landon's POV**

Anna was up to something, I know it. She was being extra nice to everyone and for no reason, since dad gave her everything she wanted.

Whatever this is, she must really want, and it must be something she knows dad won't like.

But what I want to know is, why won't she tell me? We tell each other everything, and it kind of hurts that she's not telling me this important information.

I heard a branch crunch from somewhere nearby and stood up quickly. I knew there was a small chance I was in danger since I was inside the wards, but you never know.

I heard someone walking up the stairs of my tree house and I stopped breathing before I crouched on the ground near the door. The first thing I saw when they stepped inside was a black heel and I groaned in annoyance before standing up.

"Where you going to attack me?" Anna asked putting her hands on her hips and giving me a glare.

"No," I said smiling. "Then why were you crouching on the ground?" she asked.

"Just in case it wasn't you," I said quietly before walking back over to where I was sitting before.

"Well then, aren't you glad it was me?" she asked giggling.

"Yes," I said rolling my eyes when she wasn't looking.

"Were you looking for me?" I asked her.

"Of course, why else would I come out into the forest?" she asked sitting down across from me.

"So what did you need?" I asked.

"You need to be on my side for this, or it might not work," she said.

"Ok, but what am I siding with you about?" I asked.

"I want to go to school," she squealed. My eyes widened. Dad was going to freak. There was no way he was going to allow this.

"Anna…"

"Oh please Lanny, I really want this. Can you please help me," she pleaded with me.

"I will, but you know dad will never go for this," I said sighing.

"If there are lots of guards then he will," she said shrugging and I sighed again.

"Lanny, do you really want to be stuck in this house for the next two years until we're adults and they can't hold us here anymore?" she asked.

"I think dad would still hold us here," I told her.

"Exactly, so if we start warming him up to the idea then maybe he'll give us some freedom. The school year doesn't start for another two months, and I'm sure if we work together on this we can convince him to allow us to go," she said smiling. This was never going to work, but if it would make her happy I would help.

"Fine, we'll do this, but promise me you won't do anything stupid," I told her.

"I won't. I really want this Lanny and don't you want to make some friends?" she asked.

"I have friends," I said.

"The guards don't count," she said covering her mouth to hide her laugh and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok I get it," I said and she stopped laughing.

"You're the best Lanny," she said running over and hugging me tightly. When my hands touched the back of her shirt I grimaced. She was wearing lace again. I didn't like the feel of lace.

"Must you wear lace all the time?" I asked when she pulled back.

"Why? Don't you like it?" she asked twirling. She was wearing an orange lace turtle neck top and a beige mini skirt along with her favorite black Louboutin platform heels. Only the part over her chest, around her neck and the back of the shirt was lace, the rest was regular fabric.

"It looks nice, but it feels weird. I don't like the feel of lace," I said scrunching up my face again.

"You only say that because I'm your sister, but when you get a girlfriend and she wears lace I'm sure you'll love it," she said winking.

"Anna!" I said shocked.

"What?" she asked shrugging as she walked towards the door.

"Is this why you want to go to school, so you can get a boyfriend?" I asked following her.

"No, but that would be a nice idea. Do you think the boys will like me?" she asked. I'm sure they'll love the way you dress, I thought annoyed.

"I'm sure everyone will love you Anna," I said and she grinned.

"They'll like you too Lanny," she said looping her arm threw mine, and that's how we walked the rest of the way home.

We moved to a new house about two years after we moved into our other house, so we were seven. There had been lots of attacks nearby and my mom was getting worried, especially since we were so young and Valentina was still a baby. So dad went out and looked for another house for us and that's where we lived now.

It was an hour, maybe a little bit more, from the base but my dad didn't mind as long as we were all safe.

My dad put wards all around the estate, since it was pretty large, and because when I was eight I wanted a tree house. He had the guards scout out the forest around our house before building it for me, but unfortunately he also built guard posts all throughout the forest. Sometimes I thought my dad went a little over board but he was just trying to protect us, and judging on everything that happened when we were little, I guess he had a right to.

We walked up the patio and I nodded at the guards standing there before we walked into the house.

"So dad just got home and so I think we should go talk to him about it now," Anna said turning to me.

"Talk to dad about what?" my dad asked walking into the room. I looked over at him worried and Anna elbowed me.

"Can we talk about this in your office?" Anna asked him and he raised an eyebrow.

"I guess so," he said and she ran up to him and hugged him.

"I missed you daddy, how was your trip?" she asked as we walked to his office.

"It was fine, did you behave for your mother?" he asked kissing her head.

"Of course, I always behave," she said smiling and he grinned while I rolled my eyes.

"Did she behave Landon?" my dad asked and I nodded.

"See, told you daddy," she said sticking her tongue out. He laughed and ushered us in to his office.

"So what did you want to ask me about?" he asked sitting down in his chair.

"I just want to say this up front, you're not going to like it," she told him.

The smile on his face fell slightly and he looked at us confused.

"What is it?" he asked and Anna looked at me expectantly.

"Anna wants to go to school," I told him and he tensed.

"No," he said shaking his head.

"But daddy…"

"Anna I said no and you know why," he said glaring slightly.

"But I really want this and so does Landon," she protested. My dad looked over at me before looking at Anna.

"Are you sure your brother wants this or did you just rope him into this to help you, because I'm sure if he wanted this he would have come to me about it already," he told her.

"Of course Landon wants this," she said before glaring at me. My dad sighed.

"Anna, I'm sorry…"

"I want friends!" she yelled and we both looked at her shocked.

"I've never had a friend and the guards don't count! I don't want any more dolls or clothes or shoes, I just want a friend! Why can't I have a friend?!" she yelled before running out of the room crying. I stood up to go after her but my dad stopped me.

"Let her calm down before you go after her. She'll most likely be mad since you weren't on board with the whole school thing," he said sighing.

"Now, do you want to go to school Landon? You already have a high school education, so going to school won't give you new information and it might be boring for you," he told me. I'd already thought about that, but Anna wants this so I did too.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure learning the same things won't hurt and it will just make the information stick. I think it would be fun to go to school, and to make friends. Anna did say she would be fine with you letting lots of guards come with us," I told him. Anna didn't really say that, but she kinda sorta implied it and if it helped her case then she was going to have to live with it. Also, dad would never let us go anywhere without guards so she would have to be delusional if she thought she was gonna go to school without any guards. My dad sighed.

"I'll have to think about this and talk with your mom and grandfather about it. We'll have to figure out which school you guys want to go to and find out how we're going to get guards in with you without it being conspicuous. We'll have to figure out how to get you guys to and from school safely. It will take lots of planning and then we'll have to get your mom on board," he said sighing.

"But you'll think about it?" I asked.

"Yes Lanny, I'll think about it," he said smiling softly.

"But if one thing happens, I'm pulling you both out and there will be no returning," he said strictly and I nodded.

"Of course," I said.

"Ok, now go find your sister and make sure she's alright," he said while turning on his computer. I nodded and thanked him before running out of his office and upstairs to Anna's room.

I opened the door quietly and walked inside.

"Anna," I said.

"Go away," I heard her mumble from under her covers. I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed and poked her.

"Come on Anna," I said.

"Go away," she said quietly.

"Dad said he'd think about it," I told her. She shot up and threw the covers off of herself and grinned.

"He did?" she asked excited.

"Yes but there are lots of things to consider and we have to get mom on board…"

"I already asked mom and she said if dad's fine with it then she's fine," Anna said starting to bounce on her bed.

"I knew you could do it Lanny," she said hugging me tightly. She talked to mom about this before me, she never did that. I hugged her back and kissed her head.

"No more crying right?" I asked.

"No more crying," she said smiling.

"Good, now do you want to go watch a movie?" I asked her.

"Sure, can we watch Breakfast at Tiffany's?" she asked excited as she jumped off the bed. I steadied her so that she wouldn't fall in her extremely high heels and nodded.

"You're the best brother ever!" she said before running out of the room. I chuckled and followed her as she skipped down the hallway, how she did it in her heels I will never know.

* * *

**Ok that's the end of the chapter. I hoped you guys liked it! Leave a review if you want me to continue it or not and don't worry, I won't be hurt if you say no. Also if you have any ideas on what you want to happen, feel free to leave it in a review! Thanks for reading!**

**Darkmoonlight11 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I had some free time on my hands and so I thought I'd write chapter 2! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!  
Darkmoonlight11 :)**

**P.S. when there they are talking in italics it means they are talking through telepathy and not out loud :) **

* * *

**Anna's POV**

There were birds chirping outside and the sun was shining in through my window, so I knew it was morning.

Landon and I had stayed up late watching movies in our home theater and we hadn't gone to bed until a few hours ago. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so I threw the covers off of me and got out of bed.

I was glad I had half a mind to change into some sleeping clothes before I passed out because the clothes I'd been wearing yesterday weren't the most comfortable clothes to sleep in.

I dragged myself into the bathroom and turned the shower on before stripping myself of my clothes. I had no idea what I was going to do today since I couldn't really leave the house.

Do you know how much of a pain it is to be cooped up in a house all your life? At least when we lived on the base we could leave the apartment.

But technically our house was just a smaller version of the base. It still sucked though that we couldn't go places freely. My dad always made everything into a mission whenever we wanted to leave the house.

I could only imagine what he was going to have to go through to get us to school every day but he was going to have to get over it. We were going to leave the house eventually and we needed people skills. I had every other skill I would ever need, except people skills and I really wanted friends and a boyfriend wouldn't hurt. I just wish my dad wasn't so over protective.

Like I understand why he is, but he really needs to calm down. If we live our life like this, then we're not really living. Sure we're protected but we're teenagers and we need to have fun.

I got out of the shower and grabbed my towel. I wonder if Landon was up for playing any soccer. I quickly dried myself and put my hair up in a pony tail before walking into my closet and putting on a pair of underwear and a purple sports bra. I grabbed a blue shirt and some purple running shorts and put them on before grabbing a pair of socks and my tennis and putting them on.

I skipped back into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and put on some deodorant before walking across the hall to my brother's room.

The second I opened his door I was surrounded in darkness. He wasn't exactly a morning person and hated being woken up by the sun in the morning. I rolled my eyes before walking over to his bed and tapping his shoulder. He immediately let out a low groan of annoyance.

"Lanny wake up," I whispered.

"What?" he asked rolling over away from me.

"I'm bored, can we play soccer?" I whispered. He groaned and rolled towards me.

"Anna, its eight thirty in the morning. What are you doing up?" he asked sighing.

"Once I was up I couldn't go back to sleep," I told him sheepishly.

"Fine, give me a minute to get dressed," he said sighing.

"Yay, you're the best," I said hugging him tightly. He chuckled softly and hugged me back before pushing me away so he could get up.

"I'll be waiting downstairs," I told him before I skipped out of his room. This was going to be fun. I hadn't always liked soccer, whereas Landon always had. But as I got older and I needed something to occupy me I started liking it and now I loved it almost as much as he did. I hope they had a soccer team at school so that we could join, that would so cool.

I skipped into the kitchen and the maids smiled at me. "Morning everyone," I said smiling.

"Morning Anna," they said.

"Landon and I are going to play soccer," I told them grinning.

"You're going to need a big breakfast then for after," Lea said and I nodded.

"Yes please," I said while walking over to one of the fridges to grab a bottle of blood. I grabbed two and placed them in cups, one for me and one for Landon before heating them up. By the time they were ready Landon was walking into the kitchen. I smiled and handed him the cup and he grinned.

"Thanks Anna," he said and I nodded taking a sip of mine. I hadn't had any blood yesterday and I could feel some of the tiredness I had from sleeping too few hours go away. I felt energized, as if I had slept for eight hours and I grinned.

"You ready to go?" I asked Landon after I finished my blood.

"Yep," he said walking over and rinsing his cup. I did the same and we waved at the maids before racing each other outside.

"Why do you always win?" I asked Landon once we were outside on the field.

"Because I'm good," he said.

"But I'm good too," I said not understanding his reasoning.

"Yes but I'm good because I want to be, you're good because you have to be," he said giving me a small smile. I still didn't understand his reasoning and so I moved on and dropped the soccer ball between us and we started playing.

After an hour of playing with just us, we convinced some of the guards to play with us. It was fun playing with just my brother, but it was better when you had more people because it made it more challenging, especially when you were the only girl playing.

I'd made sure to tell all the guards not to go easy on me just because I was a girl. It was annoying when they did that, so I always had to make sure I was as fierce as I could be or they would walk all over me.

I'd learned from my mom at an early age that you had to fight what for what you wanted, and you had to fight even harder if you were a girl. I couldn't wait for the day when I was seen as an equal and not just as Cayden's little girl.

Sure I loved being my dad's little girl but I wanted to be respected just like he and my mom were. I wanted to be like them, strong fighters, but I knew my dad wasn't ready for that yet.

I wonder what it would be like playing soccer with humans. We were faster and stronger than them so I guess it would be easier. I wouldn't have to run as fast or be as rough.

_"I'm open," _I sent to my brother through telepathy. He sent a quick look my way and I jumped in front of one of the opposing players just as he kicked the ball my way and twisted my body so he couldn't get the ball before I started running.

I was a few feet away from the goal and I knew I only had seconds to make my decision before the ball was gone. The guard was looking right at me and right now he could go either way, so I knew if I kicked the ball he would stop me from getting a goal.

I kicked the ball in the air making his attention wander to the sky before doing a front flip and grabbing the ball between my feet and launching it into the net. I landed in a crouch just as the goalie landed on the ground with an oomph and grinned. I stood up and Landon patted my shoulder. "Good one sis," he said grinning. The goalie nodded at me and I grinned. Even though he was on the opposite team it was still nice to know that what I did he thought was good, especially since he was a Shade guard and was so much stronger than me.

We played for another hour before Lea came out and told us it was time for us to eat. I jumped on Landon's back as we walked off the field and he grinned.

"Good game Anna," he said laughing when he caught me.

"You too Lanny," I said resting my head on top of his, even though his hair was all sweaty.

Lea had set up the patio with our breakfast and had set up some food for the guards too. Landon set me down by the pool and I took my shoes and socks off before jumping in. Landon jumped in after me and we splashed around for a few minutes to cool off before getting out.

One of the guards handed us some towels and we dried off before eating.

"So, yesterday Landon and I talked to our dad about going to a human school. Do you think he's going to say yes?" I asked the guards.

They all looked at each other amused before looking at us and shaking their heads and I groaned.

"But there will be lots of guards, so I don't see why he won't let us go," I said sighing.

"Don't worry Anna, I'll talk some sense into your father," my mother said walking out onto the patio. I looked up surprised when she spoke. She wasn't supposed to be back until the weekend. She'd been visiting grandpa and grandma for the last week in Paris.

"Mom, I missed you!" I said jumping up and running to hug her.

"Hey honey, how have you been?" she asked laughing.

"Good, but better now that you're back. Are you really going to convince dad to let us go to a human school?" I asked excited.

"Of course, he can't say no to me," she said winking and the guards laughed. I rolled my eyes and stepped aside so that my brother could greet my mom.

"I'm going to help also of course." I looked over to see my grandfather standing there grinning.

"Grandpa!" I yelled before I ran over and jumped in his arms. I hadn't seen him in almost a year.

"I missed you so much," I said laughing.

"I missed you too Annie," he said kissing my head.

"I'm so glad you're here to help. I almost thought dad was never going to think about it. He's so hard headed sometimes," I said sighing.

"Don't worry, by the end of the summer you'll be getting ready to go to school," he said smiling and I squealed.

"Lanny, we're going to get to go to school," I said jumping up and down excited. He rolled his eyes at me but he looked happy none the less.

"Speaking of which, where is Cayden? Shouldn't he have been here to greet you?" grandfather asked my mom smirking and I giggled softly. He was right; I wonder where my dad was. He was always here to meet my mom when she went on a trip.

"He doesn't know I'm here, I never told him I was coming home early because I wanted to surprise him," she said rolling her eyes. I saw Landon tense slightly but I don't think anyone else noticed.

I looked to see what he was looking at and he was looking at mom strangely and that's when I realized something. Where were all their guards? My dad always sent my mom with numerous amounts of guards whenever she left the country or went on trips without him. She would also never be able to surprise him because he was too cautious for that. And even if she had managed to surprise him, she wouldn't have come home first, but gone to him.

Something was wrong; this wasn't my mom or my grandfather. I felt my heart sink and I looked over at my brother and it looked like he had made the same realization.

_"Anna…" _

_"I know Lanny, this isn't them," _I said.

_"What do we do?" _I asked scared.

_"I don't think they're going to let us into the house, so we're going to have to go to the forest. We'll make an excuse to leave and we'll head to the tree house and call dad," _he said. I made sure not to nod so that they didn't know we were speaking with each other.

"Hey mom, Anna and I want to head out to the tree house. Why don't you get your surprise ready for dad while we're out there," Landon said smiling as he stood up. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, be careful though," she said and we nodded. I stood up and gave both of them a kiss on the cheek even though I didn't want to. It scared me a little to think about who they actually could be. How did they get in the house? How did they get passed all the guards?

Landon threw an arm over my shoulder as we walked across the field.

_"We're going to have to be careful, there might be something in the woods," _he said.

_"There are extra wards around the tree house right?" _I asked.

_"Yes," _he said. I breathed a sigh of relief and as soon as were surrounded by the trees we set off at a sprint to the tree house.

_"You go up first and whatever happens call dad," _he told me. I felt my heart freeze and that's when I heard another set of footsteps. Someone was running after us. I felt tears come to my eyes. Landon was going to fight them.

_"But Landon…"_

_ "No Anna, you get inside the tree house and you call dad," _he said sternly. I saw the tree house up ahead and quickened my pace. Maybe if I ran faster Landon could get up with me but deep down inside I knew that wasn't going to happen. He was going to fight whoever was behind us so that I could get the call in.

I reached the stairs and as I did I let my tears fall. I couldn't look back because I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to make the call. I threw the door open and ran inside before locking it. I threw myself at the phone and dialed my dad's number. I heard fighting down below and let out a sob just as my dad answered the phone.

"Anna what's wrong?!" he asked frantically.

"Dad help, someone's here, inside the wards and I think they killed the guards! You have to help, Landon's fighting them and I don't know what to do!" I yelled just as I heard Landon scream.

"Landon!" I screamed.

"Anna, don't leave wherever you are! Help is on the way, I promise, just calm down!" my dad yelled.

I couldn't leave my brother was my last thought before I dropped the phone and ran out of the tree house.

* * *

**Ok that's the end of chapter 2! I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review! **

**Darkmoonlight11 :)**


End file.
